Blank Eyes
by sathreal
Summary: AN this is based on the manga Hybred child a yaoi they are like living dolls..that can become human.
1. Chapter 1

Kurogane eyes lingered on the dolls in the shop. He had honestly been wondering if he should get one..but when he had asked his friends..well there answers weren't that encouraging.

Hideki: You need Patience to take care of one..and you have to love it otherwise it wont grow or learn anything...and it can be so hard! Look at mine..Its just now getting over the copying phase and It took me a year to teach it to fully talk.

Doumeki: They are so troublesome, Mine is always bossing me around yelling and complaining..its such a shame..he was so cute and quiet when I first got him...Still i can't wait till he is a teenager than we can play more.

Syaoran: You gotta be careful they are fragile..mine got hurt and i had to redo her entire memory. She still sometimes forgets who i am.

Yea..it was too much trouble. There was no way he was getting one. It was not worth his time..sides..how could someone like him love and take care of another being?

...page break...

Ashura eyed the doll with bored eyes. It was a young toddler doll still new. He only had it for a day and already he was bored of it. The doll its self was no denying it a beauty with its long blonde hair and blank blue eyes. He had thought that they would be more fun..but all this one knew to do was sit. How dull..maybe he shoulda bought a used one that actually knew something. Without thought he threw it outside and into the trash bin.

"worthless." he said disgustedly.

The naked doll laid in a pathetic heap unmoving as its eyes blinked and tears fell down the word..worthless ringing in his head as he intuitively knew it to be a bad thing. He could not please his master it seems...he was..worthless.

...page break...

It was getting dark out and Kurogane held his jacket closer to try and keep warm. He was only a few blocks away from his house and wanting to get there closer he decided to take a short cut through a newer neighborhood. As he walked through he noticed something in a trash can. It...was a child! Panicing he hurried over and took the kid out and was appaled to find the blonde had no clothes on and was shivering. Thinking quick he took off his jacket and put it on the kid..he stopped short though when he noticed the tattoo on the kids neck..it was the sign that was on all the dolls..This..was not an actual human...but the question lingered in Kurogane's mind. Who would throw this kid out? Doll or not they still had feelings. It was than he noticed the endless flow of tears in the dolls blue eyes.

"Oye its ok..you can stop crying I got you ok." Kurogane assured in a kind voice that even surprised him. The doll moved its eyes and started at him..with uncertainty. He moved the dolls blonde hair out of his face so that the doll could see better. He tried to make the doll stop crying the best he could with promises he wasn't even sure if he could keep.

"Don't worry.. i wont leave you behind..I got you..I will love you..I will try..I will ..Fai."

Could it be possible? Could this Doll..warm up his heart..and give him what he desperately wanted...somone to love.

The Doll...Now named looked up at him with adoration already imprinting on him. If kurogane had any plans of Trying to leave someplace..he would find that quite impossible because once a doll imprints on its master there was no getting rid of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurogane woke up the next moring momentarily surprised to see a little boy sleeping peacefully next to him..that is till the events of the previous night all came back to him. "Ahh thats right...i have you to take care of." he muttered to himself as the HC woke up at the sound of his voice. The dolls blue eyes stared unemotionally at him almost unnerving him. Thats right...kurogane thought. He doesnt know emotions yet.. i gotta teach him from scratch..I tihnk i am going to need some help.

He figured that the best person to ask for help would be is best friend Shizuka..his Hybrid Child is already 10 years old and he only got it a year ago. He must be doing something right.

"Well come on..Fai lets put something on you so we can go meet a friend." Kurogane said with a sigh not expecting the blonde to reply. "We are also going to have to go get you some clothes...too." he added thoughtfully as he mentally made a list of things he would need. He found a black shirt of his that he pulled over the boys head..he couldn't help but chuckle as he saw how it swam on the poor blonde. He checked the clock and saw it was almost 9 in the morning. He should be up by now.

...page break...

Kimihiro grumbled to himself as he made breakfast. It had taken him almost a whole hourr to wake up his master this morning. "If that dolt thinks he is getting anyhing this morning he can forget it." He snapped to himself. "His wanker can stay hard and painful for all i care."

"Oye Kimihiro did you remember to make me eel?" Shizuka Doumeki asked as he came into the kitchen.

"No we are all out of eel!You get eggs for breakfast." Kimihiro said as he continued to cook not even bothering ot look at him.

"Well lets go get some than." Doumeki replied as he reached for the juice his lover had laid out for him.

kimihiro turned his face turning red in anger. "No You can wait till later." he said as he waved his spatula.

Just than the door bell rang as Kimihiro was puting the food on the table. "Grr. I will get that." He sighed.

"Don't forget that as soon as whoever this is leaves i need a little attention." Shizuka said not even looking up.

"its always about you! What about me!" Kimihiro complained as he wipped the door open.

"Oh..hello Mr. Suwa please come in." The raven haired Hybrid bowed low gesturing for him to come in. "My master is in the kitchen eating I can get something for you to eat as well."

"Make it a plate for two." Kurogane said as he nodded his head towards the boy asleep in his arms. "And..if you have any old clothes that could fit himi would appreaciate it." He added.

"Oh no problem please come in and i will get something for him." Kimihiro promised before hurrying off.

"Well well..look who finally hopped aboard the Hybrid train." Doumeki smirked when Kurogane set the blank faced doll on a chair and began to dish him some food.

"I found him..in the trash." Kurogane informed him so he wouldn't get any ideas before he started to feed the doll. "Some sicko just threw him out." he said disgustedly as Fai dutifully ate the food that was spoon fed to him.

"So..have you named the beauty yet?" His friend asked inquisitively.

"His name is Fai." Kurogane informed as he wiped the little blondes mouth.

"You seem to be taking good care of him..so what brings you here than?" He asked.

"Well i wanted to know your secret..how have you gotten him to grow up so fast?"

"Its very simple...You love him." Shizuka said cryptically.

"Yea..hideki does the same thing..so does syaoran...but they had them for years.." Kurogane said not understanding.

"No..i mean loooove them." Shizuka corrected.

"I am not molesting a two year old!" Kuroange growled when he came to understanding.

"No..you wait till he grows a little bit they will let you know when they are ready." Doumeki assured. "than you just take em from behind and..."

"you know what..i think i am going to go to syoran's and ask him.." Kuroange inturpted quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

To say that syaoran was surprised to see Kurogane holding a blonde child was obvious...however what was more appearnt was his look of confusion at seeing him being so concerned about the doll.

"I assure you that he is in perfect condition. I would say you at most found a two day old doll." Syaoran assured looking over the doll once more. "Just keep doing what you are doing he is already learning things see." Syaoran said pointing to blonde who was staring at his hands and flexing them.

"He is looking at his hands..." Kurogane said incrediously wondering how that was an improvement.

"Well each movement adn expresion they make is learned from their master..and judging from his frown i would say you don't smile around him alot." Syaoran quipped.

Kurogane glared at him as he flipped the young brunett off. "Screw you." Kurogane growled.

"I would be careful how you act arround the Doll." Syaoran warned.

"Why?" Kurogane snapped only to see Syaoran pointing at Fai. Kurogane narrowed his eyes but looked over to see Fai holding up both his middle fingers up at him as he looked at kurogane as if asking for approval. "What..! You put those middle fingers down. Bad Fai!" Kurogane snapped forcing the blondes fingers down. The blondes blue eyes started to leak as tears flowed adn his lip quivered. "No..what are you crying about? YOU were the one being naughty!" Kurogane yelled exasperated.

"Kurogane you cant yell at him like that..try to be calmer and less..scary." Syaoran interjected sternly.

"Grr but he was crying for no reason!" Kurogane protested.

"He doesnt know any better..he is like a baby..he was just copying you.." Sakura Syaorans doll said pleadingly.

"Its true Kurogane you got be careful its like raising a baby." Syaoran said gently.

"Grr ok fine." The raven relented before kneeling beside the still crying blonde. "Hey...Fai its ok... I didn't mean to yell." He appalogised gruffly."Its just that what you did was naughty ok. It was a no no." he explained.

Fai looked up at him with slight understanding before pointing at kurogane as if to say you did it. "Yea..about that i was naughty too..So i shoulda been yelled at too." Kurogane said sheepishly. "I am sorry." Kurogane added as he picked up the boy and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Yea its ok..Kurogane loves you."

"Yout a little rough around the edges and you have a few things to learn..but honestly i think you will do fine." Syaoran said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I am putting these on hold to work on my story caged heart I am co-writting with Vauge Graviation. Which I am amazingly enough updating like every other day. So check that story and give me some love. Trust me You will love it!

its about a mafia who kidnaps gifted people for experiemnts and pleasure and the family and friends that are searching for the ones that got taken. It has a ton of clamp love in it. Like sakura/syaoran touyaxyukito kuroganexfaixyuui, and of course doumekixwatanuki who doesnt want to read such an wicked story?

AD REMEMBER SOONER I FINISH THIS THE SOONER I START ON THE OTHERS

hehe black mail

with love

sathreal


	5. Chapter 5 (im back)

Well now that caged heart is done and the sequeal is being worked on.. i can finally work on updating my other stories. so here are a few quick updates on my stories to help getting the juices flowing.

Review?

* * *

><p>Kurogane growled lightly in frustration as he looked through the clothes while trying to ignore Fai's constant mindless chatter. In just three days he has already learned two words..."Kuro"..and..."big"...the only thing was...he never stopped saying those two words now..and he would fill it in with mindless nonsensical words. Which..was distracting to say the least. Not to mention people were giving him strange looks. Keh..perverts.<p>

He pushed it out of his mind for a moment letting his mind go blank as he put more outfits in the cart only to be quickly driven out of his thoughts by a small hand touching his. "Eh?" he looked down to see Fai looking up at him with intense yet pleading blue eyes. Once he was sure he had his attention he made a grabby motion at a candy bar. "No not right now Fai." He said sternly. "Later." At the rejection Fai sullenly dropped his arms and looked away. "Kuro..." he muttered.

"Don't give me that look." Kurogane sputtered already weakening. "You can't always get what you want.."

**five minutes later**

****Fai happily nibbled his candy bar as a flustered red face Kurogane paid for the clothes.

* * *

><p>Well like i said its short..mostly so i will have time to update my other stories. if there are any other stories you want me to update let me know. Reviews help me update..*Shows big blue eyes*<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Kurogane couldn't bealive his eyes where only two weeks ago a little toddler once stood now stood a blonde who looked to be about 14 years old. He was already half his size .The rate at which Fai has grown was astounding. He didn't recall any of his friends hybrids growing so fast..well maybe shizuka's but it didnt grow this fast still..Doumeki was always a little more ..well loving with his than most people.

"Kuro shrink...i think i need new clothes." fai informed him proudly as he stood in front of him half naked due to none of the shirts fitting and his pants were way too tight hugging him in ways that gave kurogane dirty thoughts.

"KEh..you are going to make me broke Doll." Kurogane frowned but grabbed his car keys none the less. He stopped however when he realized what he was callled. "And Don't call me That! I haven't shrunk you freak! " HE growled causing the other to laugh with mirth.

_yea..its pitifully short..and its been a while.. i need to get my thoughts together and get this story going. but hey Fai is getting older which romance is coming! so yay_


End file.
